The present invention relates to a novel and useful device for removing a hollow base of a broken light bulb.
Incandescent light bulbs normally are constructed with a threaded metallic base portion that is threaded or screwed into a socket having a corresponding threaded portion. Over time, the bases of incandescent bulbs within sockets tend to seize up and are very difficult to remove when they expire. Compounding the problem is the fact that the glass portion of the incandescent bulb often breaks when grasped and twisted, adding to the difficulty of removing the metallic base of the incandescent bulb from the metallic socket.
In the past, removal of such bulbs required one or two pairs of pliers to grab the metallic base of the incandescent bulb in order to turn or unscrew the same from the socket. Such a task often required two persons, a ladder, and the disabling of the electric current to the incandescent bulb prior to the attempt to remove the same. In addition, remnants of the incandescent bulb had been removed with the pliers which caused damage to eyes of a person removing the bulb. Moreover, if the person removing the bulb forgets to turn off the electrical current to the lamp, the person removing the bulb may receive an electric shock through the metallic pliers.
Many systems have been proposed for removing the base of a broken light bulb from a socket. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,103,695 and 5,553,373 show light bulb and broken light bulb extractors in which a cup-like device is used to encompass the bulb or the bulb base to remove the same from a socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,055 describes a tool for removing light bulb bases in which brushes are placed on the end of an elongated member. Flanges are also intended to be inserted in a light bulb base to grip and remove the same from the socket.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,319,028, 3,898,896, and 5,937,714 teach incandescent lamp base removers in which flanges or teeth are employed to engage the interior of the base remaining in a light bulb socket. Removal is effected by a torsional or twisting action on the devices once the grip has been established by the teeth and the like.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,485,701, 5,490,438, 6,260,442, Des. 350,262, and Des. 364,323 show elongated tools in which an elastomeric or resilient tip is employed frictionally to engage the interior of a light bulb base remaining when the glass portion has been broken away. Again, a twisting or torsional motion is applied to the tool while force is applied longitudinally along the elongated member to remove the light bulb base from the socket.
A broken light bulb base removal device which is simple and reliable to use in a safe manner would be a notable advance in the field of industrial tools.